wackidolfandomcom-20200213-history
GANG PARADE
GANG PARADE (ギャングパレード), formerly Pla2me (プラニメ) and POP (ピォピ) is a Japanese idol group formed in 2014. They were originally a duo consisting of Mizuta Mari and ex-BiS member Kamiya Saki, but rebranded following the former's graduation. ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Members Past Members * Mizuta Mari * Shigusawa Ao * Inukai Maaya * Aya Eightprince History 2014-2015: Pla2me The group was initially announced at BiS' disbandment live on July 8th, under the name "Pla2me" with former BiS member Kamiya Saki and soloist Mizuta Mari They held their first stage on August 2 & 3 at TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2014. In September they released their debut single, "Plastic 2 Mercy". Their second single, UNIT, was released January 30th 2015. On March 31st, Mari announced her graduation and auditions to find new members was announced. 2015-2016: POP The new members of Pla2me, Yamamachi Miki, Yumeno Yua, Shigusawa Ao and Inukai Maaya were announced at Mari's graduation live on My 31st. At the same show, it was announced that Pla2me would change their name to POP (Period of Plastic 2 Mercy). Their first album, P.O.P, was released August 8th and their first one-man live was hald the next day at Tokyo Daikanyama UNIT. In August, POP, along with their sister group BiSH, were kicked out of Tokyo Idol Festival due misbehavior from their fans. Shortly after, Kamiya Saki announced that she had been suspended from the group indefinitely due to repeatedly committing prohibited acts. Despite this, she appeared in the group's next single Happy Lucky Kirakira Lucky and it was announced that Kamiya would be allowed to return to POP if she successfully ran a 100km marathon. On December 4th Kamiya completed the marathon with two hours to spare, and successfully re-joined the group. They would release one more single as POP, QUEEN OF POP, on March 3rd 2016. 2016-Present: GANG PARADE In the summer of 2016, POP changed their name to GANG PARADE and released the single WE ARE the IDOL, which would turn out to be the final release with the POP-era lineup. Shigusawa Ao graduated at their Tokyo Idol Festival show in August. On October 1st, Itakai Maaya announced her withdrawal due to family circumstances. The group held a one-man live Barely Last TOUR the same month in Nagoya and Osaka, showing off new member Can Maika. In November 2016, former SiS members Terashima Yuka, Yui Ga Dockson, and Coco Partin Coco joined the group, and that same month their third album Barely Last was released. To celebrate the new era of GANG PARADE, their first single Plastic 2 Mercy was re-released December 27th with updated vocals. It was followed by FOUL in April 2017. March 2017, at the WACK Exhibition, it was announced that Kamiya Saki and BiS member Aya Eightprince would trade places until September 2017. This was later extended to March 2018. Aya's first single, Beyond the Mountain was released July 25th, and on November 21st they released their third album, GANG PARADE takes themselves higher!! GANG PARADE's first release of 2018 was BREAKING THE ROAD, released in Feburary. On March 4th, Aya Eightprince and Kamiya Saki were swapped back to their former groups. In March, a joint WACK audition was held and Maika joined the boot camp as an advisor. At the end of the audition, it was announced that Tsukino Usagi and Haruna Bad Chiiiin would join GANG PARADE and their first single, as well as Kamiya's comeback single, GANG 2, was released May 29th. Not long after, their eleventh single, CAN'T STOP, was announced for a September release. On September 20th, they announced their fourth album, LAST GANG PARADE and their first blu-ray, GANG PARADE oneman live at Zepp Tokyo. Discography Albums * 2015.08.04 P.O.P (as POP) * 2016.11.08 Barely Last * 2017.11.21 GANG PARADE takes themselves higher!! * 2019.01.08 LAST GANG PARADE Singles * 2014.09.30 Plastic 2 Mercy (as Pla2me) * 2015.01.30 UNIT (as Pla2me) * 2015.12.08 Happy Lucky Kirakira Lucky (as POP) * 2016.03.15 QUEEN OF POP (as POP) * 2016.07.19 WE ARE the IDOL * 2016.12.27 Plastic 2 Mercy (2016) * 2017.04.25 FOUL * 2017.07.25 Beyond the Mountain * 2018.02.20 BREAKING THE ROAD * 2018.05.29 GANG 2 * 2018.09.11 CAN'T STOP Blu-Rays * 2018.12.11 GANG PARADE oneman live at Zepp Tokyo Contributions * 2017.12.06 WACK & SCRAMBLES WORKS (Track #4) Publications Works Trivia * Are the first "official" WACK unit (formed after the disbandment of BiS and before the formation of BiSH). Gallery GP WE ARE the IDOL era.jpg|Promoting WE ARE the IDOL GP FOUL.jpg|Promoting FOUL GP Beyond the Mountain.jpg|Promoting Beyond the Mountain GP BTR 1.jpg|Promoting BREAKING THE ROAD GP BTR 2.jpg|Promoting BREAKING THE ROAD (After the end of the Aya/Saki trade) Category:WACK Category:Groups Category:2014 Additions Category:Kamiya Saki Featured In Category:Izumi Mari Featured In Category:Yumeno Yua Featured In Category:Yamamachi Miki Featured In Category:Shigusawa Ao Featured In Category:Inukai Maaya Featured In Category:Can GP Maika Featured In Category:Coco Partin Coco Featured In Category:Yui Ga Dockson Featured In Category:Terashima Yuka Featured In Category:Tsukino Usagi Featured In Category:Haruna Bad Chiiiin Featured In Category:WACK Groups Category:Aya Eightprince Featured In Category:Current WACK